


Dear Shiro

by Celestialmom



Category: A - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialmom/pseuds/Celestialmom
Summary: A collection of letters from Allura to ShiroPost season 2 finale





	Dear Shiro

My dearest Shiro, 

It has been a day since we didn't find you in your lion. It has been a day since I have told you that I loved you. It has been a day since I have kissed the pink scar in your nose. Shiro where have you disappeared to. My Shiro where are you. I miss you terribly, everyone misses you terribly. I don't know where Keith has gone I have tried talking to him, but he never responds to me. It's almost like I'm not there. I need you, I love you, I miss you. It feels like years since I have seen you, yet it's been no longer than a day. Where have you gone? 

I couldn't sleep last night, I automatically got up and went to your room for comfort. It was as if I had completely forgot that you were the reason I couldn't sleep. Did you know that your room smells like you? I mean of course it does it's your room. I went to lat in your bed and held onto that black t-shirt you always wore. I cried all night long I couldn't keep my eyes dry. I missed you too much. I want you back, no I don't want you back. Shiro I need you back. 

I don't know where you are but I hope that you are safe. Where you are I will find you. Keith misses you, he sometimes takes the red lion to go on searches. 

It's time like these that I will hold onto the things you told me. You once said that on your planet people write letters to their loved ones to get things off their chest that they cannot say in person. I thought that I would give it a shot. 

Takishi Shirogane, my handsome man, the love of my existence I will find you. Yesterday will not be the last time that we saw each other and I can promise you that. 

You told me that you were going to come home safe and I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. The boys said that when the ship was hit you called me Allura, I have always adored the way that you say my name. Your voice is my favorite sound, whenever I hear you speak I look your direction. I miss how my hand fit into your hand perfectly as if they were made for each other. I do not regret the day that the Blue Lion brought you to my castle. I regret the day the I sent you out there, I sent all 5 of you out there. It is my fault I should've known. I wasn't thinking and now you're lost in some far corner of the universe.

Shiro, I fear we will never find you. I fear I will never see you again, and that all I will have to remember you is a memory. Memories fade, it had been less than a couple of days I am already unsure if I remember your the sweet sound of your deep voice correctly. Takashi Shirogane where have you disappeared to, will you ever come back? I miss you too much for words to even begin to describe, I don't know where everything went wrong. 

Shiro what am I going to do? I can't talk to Keith he won't answer me, I fear he blames me for you. Lance won't tell me if Keith is angry with me, Lance spent the last night sleeping at Keith's door. I heard Lance talking to Keith, well come to think of it Keith doesn't really say anything back to Lance. I heard Lance say that he missed Keith's face. I need you back Shiro, we need you back Shiro. Please don't leave us like this. I don't know what I am going to do without you. I wish there was some sign that I knew you were alive. 

Coran said that you were fine and that I shouldn't worry because you were strong, but I couldn't help myself. I am worried you are back where you were not too long ago. I would never want you back in the Galra's hands, I want you safe in mine. Shiro please be safe, please stay alive. 

Forever Yours,  
Allura


End file.
